1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to X-ray crystallography and more particularly to macromolecular crystallization screening.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,457 for a system and method for forming synthetic protein crystals to determine the conformational structure by crystallography to George D. Craig, issued Jan. 28, 1997, provides the following background information, “The conformational structure of proteins is a key to understanding their biological functions and to ultimately designing new drug therapies. The conformational structures of proteins are conventionally determined by x-ray diffraction from their crystals. Unfortunately, growing protein crystals of sufficient high quality is very difficult in most cases, and such difficulty is the main limiting factor in the scientific determination and identification of the structures of protein samples. Prior art methods for growing protein crystals from super-saturated solutions are tedious and time-consuming, and less than two percent of the over 100,000 different proteins have been grown as crystals suitable for x-ray diffraction studies.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,935 for crystallization media to Wim G. J. Hol, issued Jul. 31, 2001, provides the following background information, “The process of growing biological macromolecule crystals remains, however, a highly empirical process. Macromolecular crystallization is dependent on a host of experimental parameters, including; pH, temperature, the concentration of salts in the crystallization drop, the concentration of the macromolecule to be crystallized, and the concentration of the precipitating agent (of which there are hundreds). In particular, the choice of solute conditions in which to grow crystals continues to be a matter for empirical determination. Consequently, the ability to rapidly and easily generate many crystallization trials is important in determining the ideal conditions for crystallization. Thus, there is a need for sets of preformulated crystallization solutions that can be used to rapidly and easily generate many crystallization trials.”